1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera in which a recording medium having a large storage capacity, such as a hard disk, for example, is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic still camera which uses a hard disk as a recording medium and image data can be recorded in the form of digital signals (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-90423). The storage capacity of a hard disk is considerably larger than that of a recording medium such as a floppy disk, and therefore a hard disk can store a larger amount of image data than a floppy disk.
The hard disk mounted in the conventional electronic still camera is used only for storing image data obtained by photography and information relating to the photography. Namely, the hard disk cannot be used for any other purpose when the electronic still camera is not in use, and thus the utility value of the hard disk is not so high.